1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clutches in general and more particularly to a clutch having an internal assist to help move the clutch to a disengaged position.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many examples of prior art assist devices, but the great majority of them have an assist device which is located outside of the clutch cover. Additionally, truck clutches take a lot of effort to disengage and previously known assist devices are complex, expensive, subject to breakdown because of excessive parts, and are positioned externally of the clutch where they are subject to damage from the elements.